


Drabble from 11/12/16, 2:11am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: post game cool down





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my vague verse of post show future Sterek but before they're a couple. Scott is 19 in this one. I'm not sure if this counts as pre-slash or not? 
> 
> This came to me on a night I was trying to get to sleep but couldn't for whatever reason.

Even if the breeze wafting in from his cracked open window didn't carry the scent Scott would've known Derek was watching him. He was a creature of habit and so was Derek, something he liked to think bonded them together. So Scott would play on the field and then with himself back home, with the latter usually _after_ a short visit from Derek but this time he wanted something different.

Whatever feelings were brewing between them were new and with the knowledge of both that and Derek's past he usually tried to play more coy but _tonight_? Well, tonight Scott felt like showing himself off.

As a new freshman he didn't expect to get any substantial play time - high school experience might help his performance but wasn't enough to impress a new coach - so an injury in play allowed him an opening and he went in wanting to make the best of it. Scott didn't score the winning shot but he did manage two others and a small accolade from his new coach so he felt good and it carried over to this.

It was slow at first, just a few tugs on his slowly hardening shaft, but soon his lubed fingers dipped lower and he fucked himself on them briefly before returning his hand back to the now leaking head. The shortness of his breath seemed to fill the room and while Derek still wouldn't enter his room Scott could smell that he _wanted_ to and he began just pumping into the tight grip of his fist.

"Wo - won't be long now..." he said more for himself than Derek, though he's sure his voice carried and true to his word Scott climaxed shortly after. The aftershocks hit him especially hard for some reason - maybe it was the thrill of putting on a show - so he closed his eyes and allowed his heartbeat to slow to normal. Before he could open them and try to say anything to Derek about what happened he felt more than heard the other depart.

Hmm, maybe that was too much too soon? He wasn't sure but Scott _was_ certain that they'd find a way to talk about it later and, hopefully, he could entice Derek to one day join him.

**Author's Note:**

> last month I was asked to compile all of the pending 'Sleepy Muse' fics into one for ease of following and while I get that I also want to fill the Scerek tag with more since they are sorely lacking in fics IMO (especially since Derek canonically seems to be fixated in an obsessive way with Scott and even admitted to stalking him LOL) so I want to keep them separated.


End file.
